Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 111
Head in the Clouds - Part 1, known as Manjoume and Amon of the Cloud Deck in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and eleventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Professor Viper grows suspicious of Adrian Gecko, and the latter ends up dueling Chazz Princeton, but is wise to Viper's plan to eliminate him. Summary Jim Crocodile Cook and Tyranno Hassleberry are both in the infirmary after their Survival Duel. Jesse Anderson states that it seems obvious that the moment a duel ends, the Bio-Bands drain the duelists energy and transfer them somewhere - but where and for what purpose remains unknown. Nurse Fontaine shares her concerns about Survival Duels with Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte. Both seem very concerned as well, and they confront Professor Viper about it. Viper brushes it off, and states that in a week's time, everyone will be the better for it. Bonaparte is next shown in the woods near the Ra Yellow dorm, where he sees Blair Flannigan attempt to persuade Marcel to eat lunch, stating that he looks pale and exhausted. Viper finds Adrian Gecko on Duel Academy's roof, and informs him that if he does not participate in a Survival Duel by the end of the week, he will be expelled. Axel Brodie infiltrates Viper's office when the latter is not there, and discovers papers dealing with Viper's hideout at the lab where Wheeler had previously been trained. Viper himself is surprised how much duel energy he's been able to gather so quickly, but knows that the Academy's staff is suspicious. However, he states he will turn the absorption level up to maximum when Adrian Gecko duels, so that he can eliminate him, as Adrian has discovered Viper's secret already. Adrian receives the analysis of the Bio-Bands he had requested from his contact on the nearby submarine. He discovers that if the absorption rate is turned up to maximum, death is possible. Adrian assumes correctly that Viper will turn up the absorption rate to maximum during his duel, and begins working on a plan to circumvent that. Adrian invites all of the Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students to a party at the Obelisk Blue dorm. Hearing this, Chazz Princeton begins to research the Gecko family, and discovers that they have even more money than the Princeton family. Jealous of this, Chazz arranges to duel Adrian. At the party, Adrian announces a Survival Duel tournament, with the winner receiving a treasure of the Gecko family - a duel disk made of gold and jewels. However, this is merely a cover, and he hopes that if many students are dueling simultaneously, Viper will be forced turn the absorption rate down. Adrian begins the tournament and leaves to find an opponent for himself. When Adrian exits the Obelisk Blue dorm, he's confronted by Chazz Princeton and lifted onto a platform suspended by a helicopter, as is Chazz. Adrian accepts Chazz's challenge, thinking the champion of the Genex Tournament should be a worthy opponent. Chazz gains an early advantage, but is worried because Adrian seems so calm despite being down to 1200 Life Points. Featured Duel Adrian's turn * Activates "Lucky Cloud". If he Summons two "Cloudian" monsters with the same name in one turn, he can draw two cards. * Activates "Summon Cloud" to Special Summon "Cloudian - Sheep Cloud" (0/0). * Summons another "Cloudian - Sheep Cloud" (0/0). * Draws two cards due to "Lucky Cloud". Chazz's turn * Activates "Different Dimension Hangar" to remove "W-Wing Catapult", "Y-Dragon Head" and "Z-Metal Tank" in his Deck from play. If a Union monster is Summoned and the removed monsters are monsters that can be equipped to it, they are Special Summoned. * Summons "V-Tiger Jet" (1600/1800), which means he can Summon "W-Wing Catapult" (1300/1500) via "Hangar". * Removes his two monsters from play to Special Summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" (2000/2100). * Discards "X-Head Cannon" to change one "Sheep Cloud's" position with "VW's" effect. * Activates "Premature Burial", paying 800 Life Points to Special Summon "X-Head Cannon" (1800/1500) from his Graveyard (Chazz 3200), and then Summon "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/1600) and "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) via "Hangar". * Removes the three from play to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600). * Attacks the attack position "Sheep Cloud" with "XYZ" (Adrian 1200). * Attacks the second "Sheep Cloud" with "VW". * Because the "Sheep Clouds" were destroyed, Adrian can Summon four "Sheep Cloud Tokens" (0/0 each). * Removes his two monsters from play to Special Summon "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" (3000/2800). * Activates "VWXYZ's" effect to remove "Summon Cloud" from play. * Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards Differences in adaptations The English version of this episode has achieved some degree of infamy. Much of the dialogue was changed to resemble something that would not be out of place in Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series, leading some fans to joke that the episode was written by LittleKuriboh. In particular, Syrus breaks the fourth wall, stating that he's "just the wimpy sidekick" and could "never have an idea that would move the plot along." In addition, Chazz states that he's "really good at playing card games" and that "that's what life is really all about anyway." Mistakes * In both versions, after Chazz Summons "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon", the "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" card is still shown on his Duel Disk. * Z-Metal Tank is shown as a Normal monster in Chazz's hand. In one scene Syrus has a Ra Yellow jacket on instead of an Obelisk Blue jacket